hello_jadoofandomcom-20200214-history
Jadoo Choe
'''Choi Jadoo '''is the mischievous and lovable main character of '''Hello Jadoo. '''She is a nine year old elementary school student who while attending her classes finds time for adventures. Jadoo is a headstrong little tomboy who always tries to do the right thing. While she is a little stubborn and won't hesitate to punch or kick a bully she is fiercely protective of her friends and family. Her loud personality contrasts well with her best friend Minji Gim's personality and more quiet demeanor. Additionally her family reflects her chaotic attitude with her equally headstrong mother, lazy father, and spoiled younger siblings defining her happy and tough personality. Even though curious Jadoo can get a little adorably violent she tries helping others whenever able to. Her amazing character attracts many friends and the occasional suitor, bringing with them new hijinks and fun. Appearance Jadoo has slightly tanned skin, large brown eyes, and two small blush marks beneath her oversized pupils. Her extremely long hair (which reaches to her waist when not styled), are usually shown in two piglet rings. They are tied off on each side of her head with two cherry red bobbled hair ties keeping them in place. She also has short/baby style bangs which are cut in three sections straight across her forehead and slightly above her eyebrows. Adding on she has an athletic body capable of outrunning all her classmates, leading to her lean and skinny physiche. Jadoo is most often seen wearing a bright yellow peter pan collared puffed sleeved top with a short blue pleated skirt. She completes her outfit with a pair of red shoes and knee high socks. Additional outfits and variants of her clothing are as follows: * A red suspender dress worn over a white collared puffed sleeved button down shirt. She begins wearing this in season two with the same shoes and socks from the previous season. * A red tank top dress with two white buttons down the front. This is either worn sleeveless or with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. Regardless both keep her collared look from previous outfits. * A long sleeved yellow shirt with the same white collar. There is a large light orange stripe around the middle of the shirt covering the majority of her midriff. This is worn over long blue jeans Personality Jadoo is childish, naughty and has a 'tomboyish' personality. She doesn't like people bossing her around, telling her what to do and she doesn't like people judging her. Jadoo loves playing outdoors activity and dislikes doing her homework. She can also be very understanding and caring. Trivia Jadoo's name literally translates to 'plum' in English. Plum is a fruit that is sweet and tasty. Gallery 941685 378527405598224 1188557317 n.jpg 49332 3.jpg Mzl.fndwffbo.jpg -(.jpeg Comic.jpg Kilig.jpg A comic.jpg Paper 2.jpg Paper 1.jpg Black board.jpg Wiki-background Maxresdefault-1463856321.jpg Maxresdefault-1463856321.jpg Maxresdefault-1463856440.jpg Maxresdefault-1463856321.jpg Maxresdefault-1463856321.jpg More photos you want? Go to Jadoo's gallery Category:Choe Family Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Grade 3 students Category:Children characters Category:Characters